Self insertion into DxD Remix Discontinued
by Amvmaster
Summary: "What the fucks up with this forest?" It may have been a simple question at first but after running into mermaids, flying bats and this random green slime that more or less burned through my shoes, don't even get me started on the dragon following me-oh now there's a bunch of teenagers here too, just my fucking luck. Self Insert.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all this is my well rewrite of an old DxD self insert I wrote some time ago, damn its been awhile since I wrote anything to do with DxD, then again I was in the middle of one hell of a dry spell and I needed to get myself into gear.**

**Anyway as you will obvious tell this is vastly different to the original which is ok in my opinion cause there is a lot of things I need to more or less unpack and considering I'll be rewatching the series there is going to be shit tons of things to unpack.**

**Like for example how when the tennis game the boys in the crowd were very… open in their perversions which kinda threw me off for a second but ultimately made me laugh at how fucking ridiculous it sounded overall from a 3rd persons point of view.**

**All in all I hope you all enjoy this cause I more or less enjoyed the process of writing this.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Weird ass forest animals**

"...W-where in the hell am I?" I felt myself mumble out in confusion, my eyes panning around from left to right as all I could seed was forest well more like a barren forest with the amount just trees and branches I was seeing didn't help that the entire mood lighting was just blood red, really kinda annoyed me with the way it just made the current forestry creepy and uninviting haunted look to it.

"Did the jagermeister do this to me?" I asked myself wondering if the shot my brother gave me last night, that may have tasted like crap that couldn't have caused me mass hysteria… could it?

Patting my pockets down on my thankful pair of jeans I was still wearing I tried to see if I had my phone on me, but with the emptiness I'm feeling in my pockets looks like I don't have my phone or my wallet.

"_Sigh_ might be a bad time to remind myself that I need to take my pills now isn't it?" I mused to myself finding this… situation to be very bleak and unfunny but the smallest of calibres. With a quick tug of my jacket I slowly decided to go off and find a trail back home, that is if I was anywhere near home.

With the way my shoes stood on the ground more or less felt harder than the usual soft ground I was used to during winter and don't me started on the air, it was pleasant and not chill biting cold that punished you for wearing shorts and shirt in the middle of the day.

"Have I been Isekai'd?" I asked aloud seeing this situation to be a very isekai thing to happen to someone, especially when it happens to me of all people. "Pretty sure its a trope that the least popular person who gets Isekai'd into a new world is a trope nowadays." I deduced seeing as I've read many manga of how people have just been plopped into the middle of a different world with different obscure talents, jobs and especially personalities.

And I consider myself to be on the later all with my very… different personality I can at least say confidently I will have the last insult before I die, or something like that.

"Well lets see what this so called new fantasy filled world has for me, ten out of ten there better be some fucking cat girls or you have lost me." I said preaching to whatever god/deity/some-fucker who was taking their time to listen to my woes.

* * *

It wasn't long though until I met my first encounter, an encounter I will dub "These Mermaids are fucked."

Now I could go through a whole story of how I found these beings and the meaning behind the title but let's just say I did not expect to see a bunch of men to jump out of a pond looking like the lovechild of the Rock and a female bodybuilder.

"Fuck no," Was my immediate reaction as I took a left from that pond and just carried on while trying to mentally block out those images, Hell I'm pretty sure those weren't even mermaids. (They weren't, they were undines.)

My next encounter was bizarre at best, but not like it wasn't the weirdest thing I saw before and no I'm not speaking metaphorically considering the mermaid thing more or less put me on edge to expect more creatures resembling them.

Thankfully though this encounter was that bad just well I didn't expect to find bats with very cartoonish faces on them or to be so docile to me, I mean shit I poked one of them and watched as it and its pack more or less flew away in a slight frenzy.

So yeah that encounter was more preferable than the last one.

After that I just continued my walk with no direction or destination in mind seeing as how I knew little to nothing about the terrain I tried to at least keep myself from running into what I believed was dangerous creatures, like that slime thing.

I don't think I have ever been so disturbed I found my feet were covered in this green thing that more or less ate away at my shoes, my good shoes of all things.

Yeah no I wasn't in the best mood during that encounter even when I finally got the damn things off my now bare feet.

"_Sigh_ well there goes my shoes." I bit out in annoyance, my bare feet stomping across the dirt forest floor, I didn't mind being barefoot in the middle of the forest but I was still peeved that my shoes were more or less taken away from me.

Pausing in my steps though I felt a slight uncomfortable kind of vibe, looking up towards a nearby tree I found a small blue baby dragon looking directly down at me.

It had this strange cuteness that made me want to just hug it for the rest of my life, but those thoughts were stopped by this strange sense of foreboding I was getting with the way it was staring down at me, almost like my mere existence was an insult to the small thing.

"Yeah well fuck you too." I whispered under my breath as I just continued to walk forwards deciding to just ignore the cute thing, I mean I'm pretty sure as long as I don't screw with it, it won't screw with me.

As is the rule with most animals that could kill you if you annoy it.

* * *

_**20 minutes later (Insert Spongebob narrator voice)**_

"Will you please leave me alone already." No matter how many times I reworded that same request over and over again it appeared this little dragon decided to ignore it and continued to follow me for some fucking reason.

"Nya." Turned out that was dragon version of saying "no", trust me I've tested this multiple times, multiple times being yes or no questions with the word yes being "Yar".

"I don't think an animal has followed me for this long in ever." I said to myself seeing as the dragon either flew over my head, next my body, in front of my body or just perched itself on branches from time to time. "I don't see what so appealing of me."

"Yar!"

"You and I both know that wasn't a question." I said stopping mid-step to watch as the little dragon fly up and perch itself on a nearby tree branch, it's dark burgundy or red eyes looking down on me with a certain blankness to them.

"Nya!"

"The hell do you mean no? As in like no that was a yes and no question or no as in your denying that you knew that was a question?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow of confusion.

"Yar?"

"You know fuck it, the fact you phrased that as a question more than an answer clearly tells me you're screwing around with me." I shook my head in disappointment while wondering where the hell did this thing know anything about DBZ abridged?

With that I just carried on walking no longer caring to pay attention to the flying lizard, my mind more or less focused on other things, mainly what kind of world I was in and also if there was any elves and if so were they stacked both upper and lower body.

I admit I'm an ass man at heart but even I will appreciate a large pair of breasts if they come up, unless the girls who own those assets are underage and then I will promptly "Nope" myself out of there before I get my ass killed or arrested for statory rape.

I don't need that on my conscious, no siree.

"Yar!"

"Hmm, whats up?" I called out in confusion looking up to the sky seeing the dragon was more or less flying above the trees, his cute voice was obviously trying to point me in a certain direction, a direction that had me curious so to speak.

Following the dragon out of curiosity I took a couple good guesses as to what he was leading me to which was either a village, a city or hell maybe even a castle.

As I usually say, "You never really know until you kicked the fucking door down."

Now lets see what's got this little guy so excited abou-what the fuck?

"Wha-what the-who are you?" I heard the question come from the man who was apparently leading a bunch of highschoolers through a forest while looking like a discount version of Ash Ketchum.

"I could ask you the same question, but I've got a better one in mind." I replied back watching how the highschoolers behind the man were looking at me with wide confused eyes.

"Wait didn't you say you were only going to take us to the familiar forest?" The girl that look mighty familiar with the red hair said, directing her question towards Discount Ash.

"I did, I don't know what's going on, hey how did you get in this forest?" Discount Ash looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"I uh… woke up here, not specifically here per say but I woke up here." I saiw with a shrug not really sure why this guy was implying really, unless he was a local or something.

"Wha-but that makes absolutely no sense." Discount Ash said looking utterly befuddled.

"How do you think I feel? I ran into some fucked up mermaids, bats and well this… dragon?" I posed it as a question while said dragon flew down and stood on the ground in front of me.

"Yar."

"Ok Dragon it is, if want to know what his name is… well I haven't named him yet and I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me all that much." I said with the light scratches to the back of my head as I found this introduction to be a tad awkward on my part.

"Nya!"

"Oh wait, nevermind maybe he does like me… doubt it but I can dream I guess." I said with a shrug watching the dragon slowly turned to give me his own equivalent to a dirty look. "Fuck you too." I found myself whispering back to him before looking back up to the group of teens and Discount Ash.

"I'm sorry but are you claiming that dragon sprite to be your familiar?" Discount Ash asked, his finger pointing the dragon in front of me.

"If I say yes, can you by chance show me to the nearest village?" I proposed back to Discount Ash.

"There are no villages here, it's just a forest filled with familiar creatures." Discount Ash exclaimed looking at me in confusion.

"Oh… well that sucks, then how did you guys get here then?" I questioned feeling moderately confused as to how these got here if there was no village nearby, unless-

"We teleported here." The redhead explained holding her palm up to show off a red glowing magical circle, ok that answered that question.

"Teleportation… well that's new." I mumbled out, then again seeing a bunch of highschools with the ability to use magic is nothing new… well in an anime/manga.

"That still did not answer my question, are you taking this dragon sprite as a familiar?" Discount Ash exclaimed pointing down to the dragon in front of me who by the way, was looking right at me with large puppy like eyes which made it kinda cute.

"Uh… I see no reason not to take him as a familiar, other than the fact I know nothing of magic and all that other shit in between." I grumbled the last portion to myself.

"So your a magician?" Discount Ash asked with his arms folded looking kinda annoyed.

"Uh… nope, why do I look like one?" I asked looking down at my attire.

"You kinda look like a homeless guy." Ouch, little girl got bite!

"Wow that's fucking harsh." I said to myself looking down to see the little dragon was snickering away, well fuck you too. "Ok I honestly don't know what the hells going on, I do not know how I got here, why I'm here and frankly I'm pretty much done with this weird ass forest filled with equally fucked up creatures."

"Nya!"

"Oh you know what I mean, those fucking mermaids were beyoned fucking weird and you know that." I quipped back to the dragon, watching who he gave me a cute looking glare.

"_Sigh _I apologize Ms Gremory but it appears your time here is going to come to a short closure." Discount Ash said looking at the Red head, who was now named… Gremory?

You mean like Rias Gremory? From the more or less best Harem Anime/manga ever? (I fucking dare you guys to tell me otherwise)

"Ooooooh fuck nuggets." Well it appears shit is about to hit the fan, ain't that just fucking great?

"You… whatever you are, you are going to be coming-"

"I don't think that will be necessary familiar master." Wait what?

Suddenly Rias slowly stepped forwards, her body stood up straight as she looked directly up to me, seeing as I was 6'2 didn't really surprise me but the way she confidently looked me in the eyes had me on edge.

"Now answer me this, you are a human correct?"

"Uh… yes, yes I am." I answered with an awkward nod.

"That will explain your lack of magical presents and you did say you had no idea how you ended up in the familiar forest?"

"Not a single fucking clue."

"Hmmm, I take it you don't have a sacred gear correct?"

"Uh no?" I might sound unsure but I'm pretty sure I don't, I mean it would be kinda weird if I had one.

"Buchou what are doing?" Asked who I guessed was Issei, god he looks so much different in real life, still the fucks up with his hair being that spikey?

"I'm just checking something," Rias simply replied, holding her hand out, her fingertips slightly tracing up and down my jacketed arm. "Tell me..."

"Uh… Hamish." I quickly answered the unasked question.

"Hamish have you ever heard of Devils?"

"Um well… I'd be lying if I said no." I slightly pulled my arm away feeling slightly uncomfortable with the way Rias was looking at me, almost like a new toy… or something.

"Well this would make things easier, cause as far as I see it you have three choices Hamish, one we leave you here to survive in the forest which even devils like us fear, 2 be taken away by the familiar master and be tried as a criminal for trespassing on devil territory."

I felt my entire body involentarly shiver in fear of the sudden idea of being labeled as a criminal.

"And the third option I take it is become your servant?" I more or less guessed watching how the redhead gave me the biggest smile I have seen on her face so far.

"Exactly, I take it you know where I'm going with this correct?"

"Yep." Great I'm becoming a devil.

I'mma fucked.

**Chapter 1 end**

* * *

**I could give many reasons behind why Rias would do this to an absolute stranger, a human that more or less turned up in the middle of a pretty dangerous territory with little to nothing but his word to go on.**

**But that would be a tad spoiler-ish to give you her complete reasoning so all I will say is, Rias knows she's about to face a wall known as Riser so she's going to have to go against her mindset of quality over quantity, even if it's for this one instance.**

**Now with that I hope I've caught your eye and hope to hear your thoughts.**

**This has been Amvmaster, and I'll be seeing you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The presumptive amount of comments that have appeared in reviews both surprise me but also don't shock me. Geez you write the first version as becoming a devil and presume the rewrite is going to end up being the same over, please I feel a little insulted and hurt with all this hate on cliches.**

**No I'm not becoming a devil, it was my first plan but overall it became a fucking boring outcome of shit you would expect, then again there are some SI's that have done a GREAT/TREMENDOUS/SATISFACTORY job with the join Ria's Peerage cliche.**

**But even I know I'm not one of those people that can make something that grand or some awesome overarching plan that will change the entire canon of DxD overall.**

**No I'm a simple fucker with simplistic idea's and thoughts, I just want to fuck with Canon, the main characters and grow certain characters that have either been poorly fleshed out or have not had enough screen time to give their own opinions on certain events.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Tempest cross

"Look how about a compromise instead, I just turn myself around and just walk off, I'll leave this baby dragon behind and let you do-" Before I could even finish my sentence said dragon suddenly flew up and dropped itself directly over my head.

"Nya!"

…

…

...

Fuck.

"N-no don't you argh what the fuck! Stop that-get off me!" I yelled trying to pull the baby dragon tugged at my short brown hair.

"Ok that's it fuck it!" I yelled out ignoring the amount of pain I was feeling I grabbed the baby dragon and pulled him up off my head with all my strength, "Argh fuck that hurt, here look baby dragon all yours." I said chucking said baby dragon over to the group, the blue baby lizard land directly between the redheads large breasts.

Boing~

I'm going to just ignore that, quickly spinning myself around I ran away from the group my intent very clear as I went full sprint without even considering my terrible physical body, that mainly being my stamina and speed, I mean I was never really fast even as a kid, this much I could admit but I was happy to at least admit I was quick on my thinking… sometimes.

Quickly ducking under random branches I mentally back tracked through my way into the forest not bothering to check behind me if anyone decided to follow my unfortunate ass.

"Nya!"

"Ah! Leave me alone!" I suddenly yelled out hearing the familiar cry of the baby dragon that was more like behind me.

"Wait stop!" I heard the shout of one Discount Ash in the background.

"No fuck-"

Snap!

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOU!" I shouted at the top of my lungs when I felt my foot catch onto a random root that stuck itself out of the ground, Ah fuck me sideways.

Immediately looking down I saw a complete pitch black ravine I was about to fall into what felt like a very fucked up slow motion seen.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

* * *

3rd POV

"Wait stop!" Was all the current caretaker and Familiar Master could exclaim before watching as the human suddenly tripped over a random root sticking up out of the dirt and more or less made him feel directly over what he knew was one of the most dangerous areas in the Familiar Forest.

"Oh this is not going to end well." The Familiar Master found himself saying as a slight harsh weight of panic washed over his face.

"Familiar Master where did the human go!?" Hearing the yell of the leader of his current charge's the Master slowly gripped both sides of his head, trying to find the correct words on how he could more or less explain what had just happened.

"He… fell." The Familiar Master said, his tone of voice going up an octave when he looked at the Gremory Heiress.

"What?"

* * *

Back to original POV

"-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

Slam!

"Cough cough cough ow, I just fucking watched my life flash before my eyes… holy fuck I'm an entitled prick." I found myself saying aloud, Oh god did I land on?

Looking up I found myself staring upwards, darkness more or less enveloped my entire being, or that's what it felt like when I tried to look around, tried being the main word.

Slowly as I could manage while still feeling pain in circment itself around my lower back-hold on am I using that word correctly? Circment… sounds similar to circulation so that must be right considering I could feel the pain move around my back.

"Urgh fuck it like I give a fuck." I mumbled out slowly sit up, wincing as I tried to ignore the pain in my back moving around.

"Hmmm well this is different."

Quickly moving my head only to stop mid turn to deal with a new pain directly from the back of my neck.

"Ah fuck my neck." I fumbled around with my words as I tried to massage my neck to soothe the sudden pain.

"Oh my this is quite the problem, here drink this." Looking down as the sound of a glass bottle rolled caught my attention I quickly noticed a small glass bottle with a red like substance inside. "This should heal you, well actually I have a better way to heal you buuuut I don't think you would very much appreciate the method over the results."

Hearing the voice speak almost made me slightly confused, because they sounded like a girl while also somewhat confusingly had the young masculine kind of vibe to their voice.

Deciding to more or less trust the voice in the dark I slowly grabbed and uncapped the bottle, "Bottom's up." I found myself saying aloud before tipping both the bottle and my head back I allowed the strangely flavourful drink slide down my throat. Not even minutes later I suddenly felt better, my back and neck pain immediately disappeared and replaced by a soothing feeling.

"Holy shit, the fuck did I just drink?" I questioned now able to move my head to the person who helped me and promptly froze when instead of finding a random person I found myself staring at a small, blue… slime.

"You just drank a high grade health potion that I more or less created." The voice said coming directly from the slime.

"Please tell me you're not going to burn off my clothes." I slightly-ok not so slightly bluntly demanded the blue slime.

"What? No of course not what the hell do you think I am?" The slime exclaimed, it almost felt like a trick question soooo I answered it.

"A slime capable at burning away any and all of my clothing, I mean a green just did that to my shoes… my good shoes too." I mumbled that last part to myself seeing as I still felt kind of bitter at the loss of my good shoes.

"Oh, yeah the green ones are kind of well… dumb but I don't do that and even if I did do you think I would be here having a conversation with you?" The slime logically explained.

"I don't know maybe your secretly a sadistically smart slime that enjoy tricking people in giving a false sense of hope before suddenly out of nowhere jump on and destroy my clothes." I quipped back to the blue slime.

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"I mean I just met a bunch of devils that more or less threatened to make me join them or else I'd be taken away to some devil court house torture chamber… thingie."

"You have an active imagination," Was all the slime said and to be honest I couldn't fault him for that since I had a long history of coming up with the weird and stupid situations that I get out of normal everyday life. "But also yes your correct we are technically in the middle of the devils portion of the familiar forest."

Pausing in my own thoughts of the next stupid situation I had going through my head, I quickly paid attention to the slime when he said 'Devils portion of the familiar forest.'

"I… heard from one of them, he said something about devil territory thing, which now makes me kinda confused." I mumbled the last part to myself as I somewhat remember that the familiar forest doesn't belong to anyone of the factions but just the dragon king…. Tiamat I think?

"Yes in all actuality the familiar forest is broken up into 4 factions, the east side being for wizards and magicians, the south side being for the fallen and holy church side and finally the west being the devil side." The slime simply explained.

"Hold on what about the northside and doesn't the forest belong to… Tiamat?" Still working off memory I think she was the owner of the forest.

"I was about to get to that, the north side is actually where I come from, and to answer your question Tiamat does own the forest but she decided to more or less reside in the middle of the darkest portion of the forest, where the more violent and unsteady familiar's live." The slime explained.

"Tiamat over a couple decades grew annoyed with the constant questions and requests to enter her territory decided to form a five way alliance, that way she no longer has to deal with the requests and people from time to time can all just come and go as they please, within reason of being escorted by the person assigned as the familiar master."

"Hold on what about the north side, your kinda missing the north there…"

"Tempest, Rimuru Tempest and to explain the north well that's where I currently live and where more of the intelligent, not to insult other familiars of course but the northside is more of a home away from home for some familiar and most monsters of mythological legend live, the Kyoto Yokai faction being an obvious acception to the list of course."

"Ok I got that, I think there was a lot of info I'm going to have to digest later but for now I gotta ask you one more question." I said rubbing my temples at the slight headache I was sure as hell was going to be feeling when I actually went over this info, one in the fact being the fact I was talking to fucking Rimuru Tempest of all… people? Monster? Slime?

"Ask away." Was all the permission I was needed.

"Did you by chance devour a storm dragon?" I couldn't help but ask that seeing whether or not I was actually talking to Rimuru or if I was talking with a character similar, kind like an OOC version of a character you see from another series suddenly pop into one franchise despite them being from an absolutely different franchise entirely.

"H-how did you know that!?"

"And like that I have my question answered, Oh fuck this has turned into a troublesome predicment." I groaned out to myself while rubbing my foreheads temples. "Ok at first you may or my not call me crazy but I know you." I said watching how Rimuru more or less stared at me blankl-oh wait no he's a slime.

"Could explain that to me, cause now I'm confused."

"OK ever heard of Isekai's?"

"Of course I haaaaaave… ooooooooooh I think I get what you mean now." Oh thank fuck your an open minded individual!

"Good cause I watched/read your adventures being well more or less reincarnated into a slime in… my world, yeah I know sketchy but here me out-"

"Multiverse theory." I paused in mid-sentence when I heard Rimuru move his head/body/form in a up and down motion as to nod in understanding.

"You know I kinda forgot you were vetern of the internet." I mumbled out somewhat remembering one particular scene from the anime, mainly Rimuru's little brother dumping his PC into a bathtub full of water.

"Rest in peace PC." I mumbled out with a sad sad sigh.

"Yes but back on the main topic, wow I didn't think my reincarnation would be good enough to be written into a manga, man was it cool?" Rimuru questioned while I just smiled.

"Oh yeah one of the best isekais I've read so far." I assured Rimuru who look positively bubbling in joy, no literally his body was bubbling. "You wanna calm down there?" I asked watching how the slime body suddenly started to launch itself up before suddenly forming the body I was somewhat familiar with.

Long blue hair cascading down the small petite figure, alabaster skin tone, all of it covered by a simple blue sweater and scarf.

All in all this was Rimuru tempest at his/her finest.

"Well you look exactly how I expected you would in a real life setting." I said with a large smile watching how Rimuru's eyes opened up revealing amber eyes.

"Thanks but this isn't the reason why I transformed." Rimuru exclaim, a katana appearing in their hand and his face frowning.

"To think out of everyone one of us to save a human, I truly didn't expect you to save one." Hearing a new voice I looked up and frowned as I watched Discount Ash floating in mid air with a pair of devil wings on his back, you know I honestly kinda forgot he was a devil, whoops on me.

"Canis, you still dressing up like a ten year old?" Rimuru replied in a nonchalantly sarcastic way.

"Like you can speak with your honeypot body." Wait hold on the Familiar master's name is Canis?... still gonna call him discount Ash to the side.

"Oh you're just still made cause you thought I was into you, my how the youth of today's minds wonder." Rimuru quipped with no resistance.

"Hmph whatever I'm not here for you, I'm just here to see if the human was alive and by the looks of it he's perfectly fine… for now of course," Discount Ash exclaimed with his arms folded looking down on me with a cold stare.

"I take it your charges are now gone, yes?" Rimuru questioned while he stepped right in front of me.

"Yes and I would like to thank you human, because one of my charges were able to gain quite the powerful familiar."

"Your welcome?" I might have posed as a question but wouldn't you with the way this guy was looking at you?

"If that is all I'm going to be taking I and my charge back to the northside, if you don't mind" Rimuru said his voice turning more serious by the second.

"As much as I would love for you to just leave that human needs to stay, he has some… explaining to do with one of the four great Satens." I slightly shivered at the words, the idea of being interrogated by any one of those people is a big no no in my book.

"And as much as I would love to hand him over I've somewhat grown attached to him, in a friend kind of way of course." Rimuru exclaimed as he slowly unsheathed his katana.

Talk about out of the frying pan and into the mother fucking incinerator.

Chapter 2 end

* * *

**Ok that is done, told you I wasn't going to be turning into a devil.**

**But I can already see you guys going, why did you add Rimuru Tempest from 'That time I was reincarnated into a slime.' into this?**

**Well that's kind of an easy and not so easy to answer questions.**

**The easy side is obviously because I want a character that was already established and wasn't some boring ass OC that comes to save the day kind of thing.**

**The hard side is well complicated, I want to open up more of the familiar forest, I want to expand it story wise and if that means well rehashing old or newer characters that clearly have no business being in DxD, well you see where I'm going with this?**

**All in all, yes there is more reasons as to why I'm doing this and that but for now this is all you guys are going to get from me.**

**And with that, I wish you all a good day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well well well here we are again, hey all here's my well by the looks of it weekly update of this here story, hopefully I can continue this roll for a while but hey I'm not going to make any promises yet.**

**Ok onto the reviews, wow I'm happy to hear that some of you didn't mind the added character of Rimuru being added to the story.**

**Others were sad to see that I wouldn't keep the dragon, which isn't a surprise to me but meh beggars can't be choosers.**

**And finally the rest of you are absolutely stoked to see the expansion of not only the familiar forest but the entire underworld itself and I'm happy that you are looking forward to that since this is technically one of the few times I actually take the setting seriously and how I want to expand the world of DxD further.**

**And to that one Reviewer, Saitama cameo is a possibility but in an omake well give me sometime to come up with something and if not, drop me a few ideas and I'll see what I can do.**

**Now with that out the way onto the reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 The Northside Village part 1**

"Rimuru not to be a bother but do you really absolutely think this is the best idea?" I questioned, my body slowly inching slowly backwards.

"Personally no, but frankly in my defense most devil's just need a little more of an incentive to back off," Rimuru's mouth moved upwards in the shape of a kind smile that slightly put me on edge. "But don't worry about it, isn't that right Canis you just want this guy alive right?"

"Yes, so don't worry about getting hurt human I need you alive and I promised the Gremory heiress I'd get you back to her so hurting you is just going to mean trouble to me." Discount Ash said, hold on is he treating me like… property?

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or feel insulted." I said aloud very unsure how I should feel about this new information.

"Huh, so a devil wants you alive? My you must be powerful or you have a sacred gear." Rimuru commented to the side. "Do you have a sacred gear?"

"Wha-no of course I don't! I don't even know why the hell the read head wants me but I'm pretty sure its not because I have a sacred gear." Then again if I did have a sacred gear it may explain why the heiress wanted to recruit me into her peerage.

"You know I think I'm thinking about this too much, there's a shit ton of info I need to get my mind around so can we just get to the fight already?" I may have sounded desperate but my mind was an absolute mess, first I'm in DxD then I met Rimuru whos actually open to the idea that the Multiverse theory is true and now I'm being fought over by the Discount Ash and Rimuru.

"You need a moment?" Rimuru asked me to which I just shook my head deciding to just ignore my current annoyance.

"No no no I just need a bottle of whiskey or the strongest stuff you have." I exclaimed, hoping the slime had something alcoholic for me to drown out my current confusion.

"I got Jagermeister." Hearing the unfortunate drink that may have caused me to end up in this place, I watched as Rimuru hand suddenly held out the particular dark green bottle in question.

…

…

…

"Fuck it, bottoms up." I exclaimed before taking the bottle making sure to uncap it before I took a nice loooooong-

"PSH! Fuck that tastes horrible!" I yelled out spitting out the contents out of my mouth immediately regretting my decision to outright chug a bottle of this stuff.

Yeah no I think I'd rather stick to vod-actually no that's worse, it tastes exactly what a black sharpie smells like and and I don't want to go through that again.

"You wasted a nice portion of alcohol."

"Got that right."

"Oh fuck you two, I'm not an alcoholic!" I yelled out to the two men who were looking at with pity on their eyes. "I don't drink alcohol every fucking day or do do binge weekend on the stuff." I said bitterly watching how the two very powerful people started to childishly snicker to themselves.

"Quit the fucking laughing!" I yelled out growing more annoyed with how these two weren't exactly taking my words to heart, then again they're not the first people that haven't taken my honest words to heart.

"Ok ok, how about this you can take the human and I'll just turn back and tell the higher ups I lost em in the ravine." I heard Discount Ash finally say which kinda surprised me with how… chill he sounded now, unlike how he did before hand.

"Meh that should work and even if they did find out you were lying we'd be on the northside long before they run over." Rimuru seemingly nodding in agreement, while I just off to the right hand side give these two the blankest of looks I could ever make.

"So… your gonna let me go?" I questioned in confusion, just making sure I was hearing everything correctly, cause if not then my tinnitus is real and I'm going to need to see an actual doctor about it. (Fun fact I do actually have a mild case of Tinnitus, and I thank dubstep for that #NoRegrets.)

"Yep and don't worry about the Gremory heiress, unless she comes looking for you on the northside then you may want to start running, or you decide to go over and stay in Kouh for a week or two." Discount Ash said with a casual nonchalant shrug at the idea that if I went to Kouh I'd be abducted and the chance Rias Gremory would come looking for me in the middle of the northside.

…

…

…

"You know what, I don't mind the taste." I quickly decided to myself aloud before I decided to take a short sip of the horrible bottle of Jagermeister.

* * *

_**3rd POV**_

"Congrats Canis you've officially gave the northside another alcoholic to deal with." Rimuru exclaimed sheathing his katana while pouting at Canis who simply just shrugged with a small smug smile on his face almost as if he really didn't mind taking on the blame for this.

"What can I say, I got a gift and momma said if you have a gift, use it." Canis recited with a smug tone of his voice watching how Rimuru's left eyebrow started to twitch in slight annoyance.

"Well fine, now how the hell am I going to explain this to the rest of the village?" Rimuru wondered with a slight scratching to the back of his head while he thought of his general's current reactions towards having their newest resident being a human of all things.

'_Raian's going to have a field day with the prospect of a free lunch, and Ghira is probably going to shake his head in disappointment of me bringing a random human in, then there's the more… troublesome ones.'_ Rimuru could already feel himself shiver in slight disturbance from the thoughts of the rest of his generals who would take having a human in the middle of the village out of proportion.

'_Actually that's not true Matuka's probably going to be overjoyed with a new person to become friends with and then there's his little siblings and I'm pretty sure Zabuton won't mind the extra work, clothes wise of course.'_ Rimuru thought before turning around to face the human just as he was about to spit up another large portion of jagermeister he clearly couldn't swallow.

"You really are terrible with alcohol aren't you?"

"Good luck with that, now please go before I force myself to stop you two." Canis said watching how Rimuru walked over to the coughing human before placing his hand over his shoulder.

"See ya Canis!" Rimuru happily smiled to the devil before a large blue magic circle appeared under Rimuru's feet and teleported him and the human away.

"_Sigh_ the Gremory Heiress is not going to like this." Canis found himself mumbling out before flying himself out of the bottom of the ravine.

* * *

_**1st POV**_

My eyes blinked in confusion when I found my entire body shifted around causing me to spit out another lot of alcoholic liquid out of my mouth.

"Damn it! You could have warned-oh my head… oh shit." within two or so seconds I felt my head was slammed into what felt like a truck of dizziness and disorientation.

"Yeah teleporting does that to the human for the first time and it gets… bearable I think." I could just make out Rimuru's words before I felt myself fall right onto my hands and knees. "Oooh and here I thought you'd be able to take it."

"Fuck you, I'm not a god damn slime." I immediately responded suddenly deciding to discharge what little contents I had left in my stomach right over the ground.

"Oh that's gross, well at least I teleported us outside the village."

After what felt like hours of vomiting out my organs I slowly looked up to see well… a village kinda, more like a isekai cobblestone kind of city with a very slight distinct japanese vibe to it, specifically some of the buildings and their roofing tiles, looked kind of like something you would see in an article about Kyto's old districts come to life.

"Welcome to my Village, as you can already see or probably tell this is the Northside of the Familiar Forest and personally the main Hub for most Familiars/monsters/Yokai/and other miscellaneous creatures that inhabit the many realms." With Rimuru's words sounding a lot clearer than before I found my eyes slowly moving away from the buildings and architecture and towards the residents.

Which was as Rimuru said filled to the brim with all kinds of species of monsters and creatures, hell there was a red skinned oni wearing a business suit and tie… why is there an oni wearing a business suit?

"I bet you have a lot of questions… I'm sorry what was your name again?" Rimuru asked me, my eyes slowly moving away from the village and towards Rimuru himself.

"Hamish, my names Hamish." I finally introduced myself before letting out a groan of pain when I felt a hell of a headache suddenly stomped it's way into my mind. "Uuuuuurgh can I get a paracetamol tablet or something for this headache please?"

I wouldn't say asked, I more or less begged for this unrelenting pain to just commit suicide just so I couldn't deal with it right now or ever again.

"Just take another one of these." seeing a red bottle suddenly held in front of me I quickly moved to uncork the small glass vile before downing the still flavorful mixture down my throat and just like last time I felt all my aches and pains immediately clear up allowing me to finally taking a deep breath of relief.

"Thanks."

"It's fine, us Isekai's need to stick together." Hearing that term coming from Rimuru made me slightly fidget in my spot, yeah that's right I've been turned into an Isekai or in my more honest opinion SI'd seems more appropriate in my own opinion.

"Yeah being pulled into a world you only know so much about lore wise but contains an overlapping story is definitely giving me the title as Isekai." Standing up from my position on the ground I moved my muscles around just to get the blood circulation going around before finally looking down to see Rimuru giving me a perplexed look.

"Don't ask, let me just get my mind straight and I'll tell you… well something." I shrugged trying to find the correct words to what I was meaning and hope that Rimuru was fine with waiting for my answer to my story.

"That's fine, I'm patient how about I show you around tow-"

"MASTER RIMURU!"

"The fuck is that?" I mumbled out in confusion looking towards the cause of the sudden yell that interrupted Rimuru's suggestion, my eyes slightly narrowed in confusion before I picked out a distinct image or a woman in a flash suit, no tie combo looking frantic.

"Oh no, sorry but you're going to have to hide me." Hearing this the only thing I could do was stand in confusion before Rimuru's body suddenly transformed and-OH SHIT! WHY IS HE SWALLOWING ME ALIVE?

"Oh don't worry I'm just-hold on annnnnnnnnnnd there!" When my vision finally came back I found myself still standing in the same spot as before but this time something felt off.

Like my clothes had been-oh wait no my _have_ been replaced.

Now instead of my frankly dirty clothes I was wearing before I now wore what appeared to be a large furline hooded coat with the fur being stark white, and the coat being dyed a dark navy blue, under the coat though I appeared to wear what looked like a simple brown leather armoured chest plate that covered my chest while my lower half showed off a white dress shirt right under it, my pants now being a pair of stretchy dark brown cargo pants held up by a simple black belt with an additional strap that held what felt like a sword on my left hip, while the pants leggings themselves were tucked into a pair of black knee high combat boots.

"What in the fuck just happened?" I asked aloud wondering what the hell Rimuru just do to me.

"Sh just hide me, don't worry about anything, when Shion comes over reach into your right pocket and you'll pull out a notice granting you permission to stay in the village with no problems." Hearing the whispered voice of Rimuru coming from over my shoulder and seeing how there was a chick on the man hunt of the century heading right in my direction I decided my best option was to do what I do best when I came into these situations.

Shut up the fuck and try not to get my ass kicked.

The woman promptly stopped thought just a couple metres away from me, my eyes immediately finding themselves zooming into the woman's lovely assets before quickly moving up to the long lavender coloured hair that was held up in a high ponytail, the woman had a sense of regal and mature beauty to her body, her posture being a clear evidence to this fact.

And was then promptly shattered when the woman suddenly dropped to the ground on her knees and started to nearly outright start bawling right then and there in front of me.

"Master Rimuru where are you!? Oh no no no no no! I thought I sensed Master Rimuru just outside of the village entrance ooooooooooh!" Hearing the near almost crying state of the woman almost made me want to give my condolences to the woman, but I knew better… well better than most to try not set off a near crying woman off cause she could lash out to the nearest object or person.

"Ah-ahem excuse me." I finally called out as the woman who sniffled and wiped her tears away. "I uh I have this letter here, to uh… let me in I guess?" I exclaimed my hand pulling out a letter that Rimuru said was a notice allowing me to stay in the village.

Watching the woman sniffle away her tears reached out and took the letter and started to read it, the entire time I was somewhat nervous on how she was going to take the news.

"Hmmm it appears this was signed by Master Rimuru," BeforeI could even make an explanation the woman on the ground suddenly bolted onto her high heeled feet and latched her hand tightly around my shoulders in a very vice grip mannar, ouch!"Tell me, do you know where he is?"

"Uuuuuuuuh… not particularly." I lied feeling more and more uncomfortable as her fingers slowly started to tighten themselves around my shoulders causing me to wince in pain from the sudden pressure.

"Damn it!" The woman yelled finally letting go, allowing me sweet sweet freedom to grace my body, seriously though ow! Bitch got a grip!

"Ooooooooh, _Sigh_ hopefully Master Rimuru Is perfectly safe, I apologize for my current behavior." Suddenly the woman in front of me did an immediate 180 with her personality, from the once nearly crying woman to a professional greeter.

"Now seeing as you are Master Rimuru's personal guest I am obligated to give you a thorough tour through the Village."

"Uh you don't have to do that, you could just um show me to an inn and-"

"Nonsense any guest of Master Rimuru must stay in the best place we can offer and is to be honest his own home, now please follow me ambassador Hamish."

Ambassa-what-now?

* * *

**Well here you have it, turns out Rimuru pulled a couple amusing strings and has more or less turned me into an ambassador, the fuck was he thinking?**

**Well I'm not going to explain this one since it's kinda obvious what Rimuru was thinking.**

**Other than that, if anyone is wondering, yes I am using Rimuru's city that was made in the anime/manga as a basis for the town but with some more Japanese aesthetic architecture thrown into the mix just to differentiate this city I'm writing and the one that's already established in the anime/manga.**

**Canis AKA the Familiar Master will be turning up, don't know where he's going to fit in the story and I'm up for suggestions if anyone has them, but other than that no this will not be the last you will see of Canis.**

**and with that I hope you all enjoyed this one **

**Laters**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all this is Amvmaster bringing you the next chapter and my goodness some of you are intrigued to see where I'm going with this story, seriously some of you are already giving me something to think about, which should really be counted as a compliment in you guys behalf.**

**And to be honest as much as I would love to explain what I'm going to be doing, I'm gonna let you guys just come up with your own theories on what I plan to do.**

**But other than that I'm not going to BS you guys, you seem down to reading the next chapter and in so here it is.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 The Northside Village part 2**

"Why did you write me in as a fucking ambassador?" I mumbled out under my breath, hands sitting in my jacket's pockets while I tried to look as calm and relaxed as I could while going through a heavily populated street that didn't exactly have a whole lot of humans.

"In my defense it was either ambassador or a head faction leader, which would you rather have on the letter."

"Neither fucking one, and where the fuck are you?" I questioned through gritted teeth as I wondered where in the fuck was Rimuru hiding.

"In your jacket, I replaced all of your clothes in a flash so don't worry about it just focus your eyes ahead we are about to arrive at the first part of the tour." hearing Rimuru tell me this I quickly went back to paying attention to where I was following the, what I'm going to assume is Rimuru's Assistant I mean she looks like her but well… she does not have her horn so either this is a DxD copy ooooor this is the same woman in Rimuru's story but is hiding her horn with magic.

"Here we have out first stop, the marketplace."

Looking away from the pretty assistant I distracted myself with looking at what had to be a very active street filled with stalls and small businesses.

"This where our residents sell and trade our produce and other magic items that our village produces such as clothes, accessories and weapons of mass destruction."

"Wait what-"

"Don't mind the last part it's just a joke we make around here," Hearing Rimuru explain this little thing made me slightly relieved, at least this place wasn't making- "Well most of the weapons we make here are more on the destroy a town kind of level but we keep the mass destruction weapons locked away."

"I have so many questions, but yet again I'm probably going to have to ingest a bottle of vodka to keep my sanity." I finally mumbled to myself as I now knew that this place was holding onto weapons that could everyone here.

"I see your a bit a swordsman there mr Ambassador," looking to where the assistant was gesturing I saw the sword that sat on my left side. "How about as a gift of peace I bring you to our blacksmith."

"Oh no th-that's not necessary I don't need a-"

"Take it, no seriously just take it knowing your luck you'll probably going to end up in the middle of a situation where you are going to be alone without anyone to save you." Hearing Rimuru whisper out I slowly dropped my pleading hands when I realized he was actually right.

There is probably going to be a point where I'm not going to be able to have anyone just come in and save me.

"On second thought, I don't mind the gesture." I said watching how the hot assistant looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Great Kaijin is our best blacksmith, come along I will show you the way." Saying this I quietly followed behind, my eyes darting every now and again from side to side, checking to see if anyone was giving me weird looks or disgusted looks.

And surprisingly no one was giving me any sort of attention like that, huh and here I thought a bunch of people would be staring at me like a zoo animal or some-

"Ah Ghira!"

"Ah! Shion did you catch master Rimuru?" hearing the loud boisting voice my head turned to the voice and my body immediately came to a complete standstill when I saw a tall like about 7'8 tall muscled, hairy man casually walking through the streets.

The fuck is Ghira Belladona doing here!?

"Hmm? Who may this young man be?" Hearing the deep voice question me I quickly looked down feeling paranoid at the idea if I looked at him the wrong way he'd snap my neck.

"Oh this is Ambassador Hamish, Rimuru personally invited him to stay our village." The ass-no I mean Shion explained to Ghira.

"I see, well Ambassador it is great to finally meet you, I didn't know of your visit if I did, I'm pretty sure we could have ahem kept _him_ busy."

"Him?" I found myself saying aloud confusion coming off my tone of voice.

"Oh um take no mind, _ahem_ Ghira I was just about to take Ambassador Hamish to see Kaijin, is he in his workshop?" Shion questioned

"Oh yes I just visited him, Blake should be there." Ghira said with a smile before looking right at me.

"It was good meeting you Ambassador Hamish, if you will excuse me I need to look for someone." Without another word said I watched as Ghira quickly moved on.

"Alright let's get a move on then Ambassador." Hearing Shion gesture for me to continue following her, I felt a minor chill go down my spine almost as if someone was looking at me.

* * *

_**3rd POV**_

"I do find it slightly relieving to see you here over your… uncle." Ghira Belladonna exclaimed his body materializing on top of the rooftop overlooking where he and Ambassador Hamish just met.

Sitting on the edge with the legs dangling over was a hooded person, their face hidden under the large red light with fur lined hood.

"Raian's on a mission in Syria, he won't be back for a couple of days." The person said with no malice behind their voice.

"I see good to know, what do you think of this human that walked in?" Ghira questioned curiously wondering what this person's opinion of the Ambassador was.

"He's not an Ambassador, we seen enough to know the difference and I just smell Master Rimuru's scent coming right off of him."

"I did too, I'm actually surprised Shion didn't strip search the young man, but then again she usually is a one track mind kind of woman." Ghira said nodding to himself as he agreed that he too could smell the scent of Rimuru's under Hamish's coat.

"I'm curious though, why did Master Rimuru bring this human in? Usually all we see are hunters from the new world coming in from time to time and unlike the usual scent of strength I usually see in the hunters this human is… weak."

"I noticed that as well, but it is not like we can judge everyone was weak at some point in their lives be it emotional or physical."Ghira said as he slowly sat down to join the person on the edge of the roof.

"True, but other than weakness I can also smell something else almost like-"

"A deep seated power, not like a sacred gear but something more natural." The person simply just nodded when Ghira explained the same feeling he had when he met the Ambassador.

"I think we found ourselves an interesting new resident."

"I can agree with that." Was all Ghira said as he and the person next to him just watched as Hamish and Shion walked through the busy streets of the marketplace.

"How much you want to bet he ends up with your daughter?"

"Will you stop with pawning off my daughter to the newest person you find interesting!?"

* * *

_**1st POV **_

_**10 minutes later**_

"So your the Ambassador everyone's been talking about."

"Uuuuuh where did you hear that?" I asked in absolute confusion while I looked down the dwarven man standing behind a small counter.

The shop we were in was covered to the brim of weapons and I'm not talking like swords and axes no I mean there were guns here. There were shelves of guns, each shelving unit holding their own type of guns being shotguns, assault rifles hell theres a fucking barret 50 cal.

"News travels quite fast around our little town of ours." The black smith said with a small chuckle while I felt like commenting that this place wasn't exactly what you would call… small.

"I also heard from Shion, your in the need of a weapon."

"Uh need is kind of a strong word there." I awkwardly said feeling kind of nervous watching as how the Dwarf chuckled good naturedly.

"Indeed, but I make weapons for a living hmmmm now that I see it how about you browse our wares and pick out anything you like." Gesturing to the many weapons that stood before me I couldn't help but feel my inner American grow excited at the idea of checking out the weapons. (On a side note, no I am not American I'm full on Kiwi, the term 'my inner American' is more of an expression than a solid truth.)

I slowly walked to the nearest shelf, my hands grazing the cold black metal of the Rifles that sat in their own rack, each gun while some looking extremely similar to each other had a different feel to it, almost like they had their own soul or something about them.

"I take it by your perplexed expression you've got yourself a question there young man."

"You could say that, why does each gun feel different to each other?" I questioned feeling slightly weirded out when I picked up a random shogun off the shelf and it just felt weird to me.

"Uh yes, quick question do you by chance know of Sacred gears?" Hearing the term I quickly nodded my head as I knew exactly what sacred gears were.

"Well you see these weapons here are like them but at the same time are completely different."

"Different?" I mumbled out before I looked closely at the gun I was holding and there I saw a weird blue and yellow scale pattern suddenly appear over the black gunmetal.

"Yes, I would go into more detail but lets just be a bit more simple with it and just say that all these weapons are not only made with best quality metals and alloys but also contain the main essence of the monsters that I built into them."

…

…

…

"You didn't under a single thing I said, did you?"

"No not really, I'm sorry I didn't catch a single thing you just said, I was too busy wondering why the fuck this shot suddenly get a new paint job." I said gesturing to the gun in question.

"Well you're going to be an interesting customer hmmmm how do I explain this without boring your mind?" The Dwarf wondered to himself while he scratched the large ass beard on his lower half of his face, by god thats one sweet as beard by the way can never grow one but I am impressed with people who can grow em.

"Uh now that I think about it… wheres Shion?" I suddenly questioned feeling kind of clueless as to where my tour guide suddenly disappeared to.

"Oh don't worry she's most likely gone off to find master Rimuru." Hearing this I couldn't help but have an annoyed look on my face as I was subtly reminded that Rimuru was technically hiding under my jacket.

"Ah yeah sorry about that, shion has a tendency to follow Master Rimuru around kinda like a lost puppy." The blacksmith I think his name was Kaijin explained to me.

"Well if she stayed a little longer she wouldn't have to go on a goose chase." I said slightly shaking my jacket about feeling a bit of weight drop off my back.

"Hey you didn't need to do that!" I heard Rimuru complain while I just rolled my eyes at the slime.

"Please you were getting heavy in my jacket." I said rolling my shoulders cracking the bones in my shoulder blades back into place.

"Ah Master Rimuru I had a feeling you were hitching a ride on this young man." Kaijin said as he didn't even look surprised at the idea that Rimuru was hiding under my clothes.

"You and everyone else who isn't Shion Kaijin, _Sigh_ but anyway I take it you won't mind if Hamish takes a weapon or two off your hands?" Rimuru questioned.

"Hmmm I see where you might be going with this, fine go ahead take anything you want accept for the weapons with red tags." Hearing this my head immediately zeroed into the shelves where weapons with red tags sat. "Their other costomer's weapons that are there for pick up, so I don't want an incident with you stealing one by mistake."

Nodding in understanding I slowly made my way around the shelves wondering what kind of weapons contained monster parts or better yet what kind of monsters do they use?

* * *

_**3rd POV**_

While Hamish looked around and contemplated the idea behind using monster parts into making weapons Kaijin and Rimuru stood off to the side and started to discuss something.

"Master Rimuru I still have no idea why you wanted to bring a human here, can you tell me why?" Kaijin questioned Rimuru just as the slime bounced up onto the counter.

"I have my reasons, but if you want something more specific well lets just say he reminds me of myself." Rimuru said looking over to where Hamish casually picked up a large double barrel shotgun.

"Now I'm curious, in what way?" Kaijin wondered aloud as Rimuru's slime body did it's equivalent of a shrug.

"Situation, personality not too sure really." Rimuru said unsure on how he could explain in the correct context of what he truly meant.

"Well on other news I've gotten some interesting news coming back to me." Kaijin said immediately changing the subject and catching Rimuru's attention. "Turns out the Lucifer Satan has some enquiries and wishes for your presents for a Rating game that will be organized soon."

"Why would he need an enquiry from me?" Rimuru asked as this was a very curious case and a rare request.

"Might have to do with _them_." Kaijin said watching how Rimuru's slime body moved up and down in understanding.

"I see, a meeting disguised as a rating game, that guy gets more and more creative by the second." Rimuru said sounding very impressed with the idea. "Alright I'll get to sending a message back, but for now we can take it easy."

_BANG!_

"Shit, sorry!" Hearing the yell both dwarf and Slime looked over to see Hamish slowly putting a large rifle back on the shelf with an awkward like ease, ease being that he didn't allow the rifle to topple over back onto the ground again.

"You found something yet?" Rimuru asked watching how Hamish just shook his head as he found nothing that really took his interest or eye.

"Uh give me a minute here um, hmm?" Pausing mid open thought Hamish found something that made him stop mid-step. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

Picking up a seemingly random pistol Hamish slowly inspected the weapon closely with a very fine eye, the weapon itself was shaped as normal as you would get from your average glock but the size was just larger, the grip was covered in a red fabric that was wrapped in the way a Katana handle was done and the slide was a polished silver and had engravings of rats on either side of the slide.

"What's the rat king doing here? Better yet whats the Ace of spades doing here as well?" Hamish mumbled out looking from the pistol to a particular revolver that sat on a red velvet surface, it was just as big as the pistol but in length the large revolver took first place.

"Yo Kaijin was it, is it really ok if I can take anything?" Hamish asked looking over to the old dawrf.

"Aye just not the ones with the red tags, you can take any of these guns unless of course your more interested in melee weapons then I can-"

"Nah I'm good I'll be taking these!" Hamish exclaimed picking up the large revolver out of the shelf and made his way to the counter.

While Hamish Walked he was actually surprised at how the guns weighed in his hands, they didn't feel like 2 unevenly large dumb bells instead they felt like he was holding onto a pair of metre long metal hollowed out pipes and both guns sat in his hands perfectly, especially the revolver in his right hand.

"Hmmm interesting choices and here I thought you would go for a minigun." Rimuru lightly teased Hamish as he placed both guns on the table while Kaijin simply just inspected the unusual pair of guns.

"Interesting indeed, these will do you nicely all you'll need now is an ammo belt and holsters, I'll need to get your sizes before you can leave." Kaijin informed while picking up both guns and making his way into the back of his work shop.

"No need to worry about the sizes I can just tell you and you can do the job now." Rimuru exclaimed as he suddenly spewed out a piece of paper of a detailed drawing of a shoulder holster, a belt holster and measurements for every detail.

"Uh thank you Master Rimuru and young I will get your holsters done by tomorrow morning." Kaijin said making his way back to grab the piece of paper.

"That's fine, now Hamish." Hearing his name, the young man turned and regarded Rimuru with curious look. "Lets get something to eat and maybe I can answer some questions you are most likely are dying to ask."

"Some is an understatement, but for now let's just keep it to sum and go from there." Hamish said looking somewhat exhausted.

'_Understatement being that everything I once knew of DxD has more or less changed completely-argh I need a drink, actually-'_

"Uh Rimuru can we go to a bar instead?" Hamish asked finding the idea of going to a bar more inviting than just a simple lunch.

"...I don't see why not."

* * *

_**1st POV**_

_**The next morning**_

"Uuuuurgh my head." I groaned out in pain as I slowly woke myself up, damn what the hell happened last night? Seriously, I felt like the same thing happened to me yesterday but… in mild way I think.

"Mmmmh."

"The fuck was tha?" I mumbled out in confusion.

Frowning from the sudden noise I slowly opened my eyes, with a blurry image I just blinked a couple times to clear up my vision and what I saw or better yet who I saw more or less forced me to wake up fully.

"Blake Belladonna?"

**Chapter 4 end**

* * *

**SAY WHAT!? **

**What in the hell last night? Why the fuck is Blake Belladonna in my bed? Why am I in bed with Blake Belladonna? How is Blake Belladonna in DxD?**

**I think I'm over using Blake Belladonna here.**

**Ah well hell all I bet you are all wondering "What in the fresh fuck is going on!?" and obviously there is a lot to unpack here, new info, new characters from different series being in DxD and weapons.**

**Now as much as I would love to say I like writing OG stuff but I'm not a miracle worker so I obviously need to branch and pull some things from different franchises.**

**Sooo yeah technically I really should put this as a Crossover, but I'm obviously not going to cause of 3 reasons.**

**I don't want to limit my audience AKA my readers from finding my story.**

**Just because I'm adding large franchises does not mean I'm moving away from the main plot of DxD, in fact just adding all these franchises into the story is more likely going to enhance the plot.**

**I'm a stingy cunt. **

**Ok other than that I will be leaving a list of things right here of the franchises and series so you won't be confused as to who is from where and where certain weapons are from.**

**(Also this list will be modified with new content and characters)**

**List of characters from series**

**RWBY - Ghira Belladonna, Blake Belladonna, ?, ?**

**Reincarnated into a slime - Rimuru, Shion,?, Kaijin, ?, ?**

**List of items from series**

**Destiny 2 - Ace of Spades, The Rat King**

**List of series**

**Kengan Ashura**

**RWBY**

**Monster Hunter Worlds**

**Reincarnated into a Slime**

**Destiny**

**And with that I hope you all enjoyed this chapter cause the next chapter is going to be well… fun, in other words expect some DxD level shenanigans.**

**Laters!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all I'm back again and I'd like to apologize about the delay been stuck on somethings as well as IRL getting in the way and I would have gotten this chapter out yesterday but I took a day off without my pills and that was a mistake.**

**Now on to the reviews, wow some of you are excited to see the incoming torture, another is a little bit skeptical about the addition of other series which is alright sometimes when people add too much of different things it ruins the reading experience as it can be over saturated.**

**I won't lie I'm going to have to be very wary of that fact sooo thanks for the reminder.**

**And to that one reviewer that is curious if I would add Tanya the evil, my answer is a bit of a 50/50 considering I've never really watched that anime soooo don't for too much cause I may not add her.**

**And finally to that one reviewer that was wondering about my powerset, no I will not become a guardian, I already have an idea of what I want to do for power sets.**

**Now that's out of the way I must say this chapter is going to be a fun one, so I hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 The morning after**

_**3rd POV**_

'_Allot of things could have happened last night, I could have really got drunk and got sexually involved with someone or hell I could have just gotten black out drunk. All of those seemed more likely than me seducing Blake Belladonna. Hey isn't she like 17 or something? Oh fuck I'm a craddle robber!'_

Hamish's mind was an absolute mess filled with random thoughts of paranoia, confusion and panic filled dred of the possibility that he may have had sexual relations with someone who was clearly underage.

So that is where we find Hamish currently walking around the room he found himself trapped in, hands gripping the scalp of his head tightly while he walking in small methodical like circles trying to not have a panic attack while also trying not to wake up the girl still sleeping.

Trying being the main word in that sentence.

'_I'm fucked, I'm fucked how fuck am I? Absolutely butt-fucked is how fucked I am! How the hell am I going to explain this to Ghira, Oh I'm sorry sir for sleeping with your daughter please forgive me I didn't mean to sleep with her on purpose!'_ Hamish thought as his paranoia started to enhance his already active imagination causing him to think of the ways Ghira would kill him.

And it looked like it was going in the rip and tear section that Hamish appropriately named "Dooms Glory kills".

Meanwhile in the bed the other occupant was slowly starting to wake up, her thoughts on the other hand less… paranoid.

'_Last time I go drinking with Sun, love the monkey tailed idiot but keeping up with him shot to shot is a pain.'_ Blake thought casually letting out a soundless moan as she stretched her body before taking note of the constant back and forth pacing of feet nearby.

Slowly pulling the covers over Blake peaked out to see Hamish pacing around her room gripping his head in panic. (And yes this is her room)

'_Oh… looks like I got myself another one, damn it Karla how many times I have to tell you I don't want a boyfriend?'_ Blake thought with a shake of her head thinking that the only reason someone like Hamish could be anywhere remotely close to her room without inviting him would most likely be the cause of her long time friend, that or Blake really got wasted last night and probably picked this guy up.

She didn't mind either outcome as far as she sees it, though, it was more likely her friends troublesome shenanigans.

'_Still the guy looks kinda in the middle of some crossroads here,'_ Blake thought her lips slowly moving up in teasing smirk fashion. '_This might be a wake up call I need.'_ Blake thought deviously.

"Mmmmmmhmmmm." Letting out a loud exaggerated moan blake slowly stretching her arms up over head, the sound immediately caused Hamish to freeze in his tracks and immediately zeroed into the bed as the covers were moved off to reveal blake wearing a very loose black yukata that did very little in covering up Blake's _ahem_ assets

"_Hmmmm_ good morning handsome." Blake hummed in a seductive tone watching how Hamish's face went from being a blank stare into a dropped look of shock and horror.

'_I'mma fucked.'_ Was all Hamish could think coherently before moving his eyes away from Blakes somewhat covered chest. '_Am I seriously doing this shit now? Ok ok ok that's it just tell her you were sorry about the inconvenience and just promptly leav-'_

"You know I think I underestimated your stamina last night," Blake said interrupting Hamish train of thought watching as Blake placed her index finger on her lips. "Damn I don't think I've had a good lay in a while, then you come along and _hmph_ look at me recalling our late night activities you probably don't need a reminder."

'_I don't think I want that reminder… on second thought maybe I do.' _Hamish thought as he had a slight twitch in his left eye from the dirty thoughts and his imagination was not helping him trying to ignore it either. '_Someone please just end me, Rimuru seriously if you can hear me, get me the fuck out of here!_.'

While Hamish's desperate try for a telepathic call to what he thought was his only saviour Blake in the meantime was internally giggling in teasing joy seeing how Hamish's face morphed around between shock, confusion and out right panic.

'_Ok I think he's had enough of this, time to drop the act.' _Blake thought with a slight shake of her head before letting out a snort of amusement that turned into a small giggle. "Hahahaha calm down, I'm just messing with you."

"Huh?"

"Blake time for breakfast!" Hearing the yell Hamish jumped in surprise knowing fully well who that voice belonged to.

'_Shit if Ghira sees me I'm fucking dead.'_ Hamish thought immediately ignoring Blakes previous words, his eyes looking for the nearest unblocked exit.

Which turned out to be an open window, looking around quickly Hamish spied his jacket thrown haphazardly onto the ground alongside his leather chest armour, the sword and belt he was given and his boots.

"Shit." Hamish mumbled out his body quickly moving forwards picking up and throwing his jacket over his shoulder while he picked up his boots and belt. "Sorry but gotta go, last night was fun and all but I don't want to die." Hamish promptly said to the slightly dazed looking Blake.

"Wait hold on what do you-" Sooner than Blake expected Hamish quickly bolted to the window, his body just managing to crawl out of the window and getting himself onto the japanese tiled rooftop.

Meanwhile the door to Blake's room opened up to show a slightly curious looked Ghira.

"Blake are you awa-uh Blake are you ok?" Ghira questioned seeing the dazed look on his daughter's face.

"I think I'm going to kill Karla." Was all Blake had to say before letting out a sigh of annoyance.

"Uh I take it our guest ran away?" Ghira wondered blankly staring at the sword and leather armour that was left in the middle of his daughters room.

"What gave it away?"

* * *

_**1st POV**_

"Shit shit shit! How the fuck do I get down from here?" I exclaimed stopping short from my escape as I found myself a storey or two high away from the ground, man that was fucking close I could have died back in there.

"Hey Hamish!" hearing my name being called out I looked over the edge to see low and fucking behold Rimuru!

Or that's what I thought while out came from my mouth was more-

"GET ME THE FUCK DOWN FROM HERE AND TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!"

_**10 minutes later**_

"Well I can tell you've had an interesting wake up call." Rimuru teased while we sat in the outside portion of a nearby cafe, Rimuru sitting across from me in his human form drinking from a tea cup.

"Interesting wouldn't believe to cover the morning I went through."

"Technically it's still morning." Rimuru sassed back.

"Shut up and just-urgh I'm sorry, I'm raising my voice I don't mean to I just-I am very scared, confused and most of in the middle of one of the serious panic attacks I have ever had in my life and I just want to know… what happened last night?" I questioned in a calmer tone of voice than before.

"Well I can understand what your going through, but that besides the point and I don't know what actually happened last night all I do know though is that despite your size you can't can't take your alcohol."

Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

"I saw drunk devils party but you Hamish take it to the next level." Rimuru sounded as if he was impressed by the idea that I do better that devils at being drunk.

"You know what I-I'm just going to ask that you skip the drunk scenes and just head to the last you saw of me." I said watching how Rimuru's smile grew more sinister.

"Oooooooh I think you might want to hear what happened."

…

…

…

"What did I do?"

"You made out with Shion and got her equally drunk by shoving a bottle of Jack Daniels down her throat."

"I-uh did not expect a blunt reply like that." I said surprised and confused considering I apparently made out of with Shion.

"I feel like I should be put the register sex offenders list." I said feeling kind of dirty with what happened last night.

"Oh don't worry about Shion doesn't blame you for drunken mistakes and even if she did she'd been known as a hypocrite immediately."

"Wait why would everyone call her hypocrite?" I questioned confused as to why anyone would call her a hypocrite for my drunk ass self?

All Rimuru did though instead of telling me just sat there and gave a long blank stare before my head slowly realised what he meant.

"Oh, uh Shion is a bit graby I take it?" I questioned feeling somewhat embarrassed while Rimuru just shrugged.

"Honestly it's one of those few times I can say without a doubt, I am thankful for being reincarnated into a slime." Rimuru said with a nod of his head.

"I can take your word for it… but other than _Ahem_ making out with your secretary, do you know what happened to me?" I hoped for at least a small hint as to what happened last, just something to keep me from having my paranoia fill up the gaps in my mind.

"I don't know really I got pulled away mid-party for an emergency meeting."

"Meeting, with who?" I asked curious at what pulled Rimuru away so suddenly?

"Just some Familiar Master stuff, you know being the northside Familiar Master has some serious responsibilities." Rimuru explained with a small smile on his face.

"Which now reminds me, aren't supposed to be I don't on the human side of the Familiar forest?" I felt compelled to move away from the headache that was last night's drunken fiasco and onto a more well… dignified is a word.

"Usually yes, but since I took you under my metaphorical wing you are now a brand new citizen of the Northside village, don't worry about the hows or what's, for now your job is to get your mind on track."

"Why are you going so far for me?" I enquired wondering why the hell would this OP Slime would so interested in me despite potentially sounding like a raving lunatic.

"Well… I'd be lying if I told you it was because of your avid sense of humor," Pausing for a moment Rimuru placed his cup down and looked me straight in the eye. "But you have something, I do not know what it is but I can feel it coursing through your veins, it's probably the reason why those devils wanted to reincarnate you because of this."

"So wait you mean to tell me I have some sort of special power almost like a sacred gear?" I questioned feeling off by the idea that I had powers or something.

"I'm unsure what to call it but it's not a sacred gear that's for sure."

"Ok, just don't start calling a primordial power or something." I quickly said slightly twitching at the idea of this power being possibly primordial.

"Why not?"

"Sounds like I was blessed with this power by the gods of fuck all."

"Not really a god fearing person now are you?" I immediately cringe at that statement trying not to look offended by the idea but failed miserably.

"Before this I was an Agnostic-theist meaning I did not mind the existence of god but would rather him not exist, I really don't want to get into but… let's just say I theres a reason why I hate the concept of god and move on." I felt almost ashamed by saying that in front of Rimuru but I couldn't feel guilty with it seeing as I was nowhere near concept of gods, religions, powers that could literally rip reality a new one.

"I see, guess everything coming down like this has given you a new perspective."

"_Snort_ you wish, this is probably the only time I've been able to think clearly without random outside influences jumping in and causing me to just reset my mind."

"Huh I guess I was right, you are going to be one hell of an interesting resident." Rimuru exclaimed with a large smile on his face.

"Yeah sure, still I'm pretty sure I should be under arrest." I said with a shrug, seeing as I did something.

"Why's that?" Rimuru asked me as if he had no idea what I was talking about.

"I slept with Ghira's daughter and I'm pretty sure she's underage." I said with a sad sigh as if I was finally accepting my fate to be thrown into a prison cell.

"What Blake? She's 20 years old."

Que?

Slowly looking up at Rimuru I gave the slime person the widest looks I could have ever imagined possible.

"Don't know where you got the idea that Blakes underage from but she's perfectly of age, unless of course your under age… are you underage?"

"You mean-I just-what-I'm-uh."

And it was like that I felt my head was slammed into with a bulldozer as I just realized my mistake.

"Oh fuck I left Blake without even giving her an ounce of a goodbye." I mumbled out before slamming my head lightly onto the table, just shaking it with the sudden force while I just realized how much of a dick I was for standing her up, I mean that's what is right? Right?

(Will now point out that I the Author do not know the actual conduct of the post sexual act, well not really but at this point I decided to just over exaggerate everything, I hope you enjoy the incoming meltdown of my fictional self's mind and psyche,

I will also point out that no Blake and my fictional self did not have entercourse, my Fictional self thinks otherwise.)

"I am a terrible person." I groaned out in despair.

"I wouldn't call you a terrible person, interesting would be a better word." Rimuru said trying to make me feel better. "Also I think your reading into this a bit much."

"What do you mean?" I lifted my head to give the question that came out of my mind.

"Well what makes you think really did the deed with her?" Hearing this I found my mind slowly coming to a stop as I thought about it.

I still had my clothes on that being pants and shirt, nothing smelt uh… well off and holy shit Rimuru may be onto something here.

"Uh… you know I think you may be onto something there Rimuru." I admitted in a reluctant manor.

"Good, now then onto business, you know your story is that your an Ambassador well not much to my surprise everyone pretty much knows that's not true." Rimuru informed me, honestly it kinda doesn't surprise me much. "So in order for everyone to not have a real problem with you we are going to need to set up citizenship."

"That relatively easy enough." I said with a nod.

"Oh no in order for a human to be counted as a citizen they need to go through what I call the Kure exam."

"The whatta-exam?" I questioned with confusion, I mean I'm pretty sure heard of Kure somewhere but an exam? Something doesn't sound right here.

"Yes in order for a human to be counted as a citizen they need one of three things," Rimuru quickly held out three fingers to list off what I could do. "First you could save a high ranking person's life, second you need the majority of the people in the city to accept you and finally The Kure Exam."

"Why Do I have a bad feeling I'm going to be pushed off into being apart of the exam?" I mumbled to myself feeling somewhat nervous with the constant repeating words of the Kure exam, sounds like some kind of trial by combat.

"The Kure Exam is a trial by combat."

…

…

…

"Fuck nuggets."

"Yeah well good news all you need to do is survive about 2 minutes, bad news it will be against the northside villages general-"

"My Uncle Raian."

Turning my head to the new voice I saw a person standing nearby us wearing a semi familiar hood, I mean its almost like I've seen this pers-oh wait no I did see this person before.

"Ah finally, Hamish I would like you to meet your Sensei for the Kure exam." Rimuru said as the person slowly pulled their hood down to reveal long black hair that went down to their waist.

But what I was focusing on was their eyes, their literal Black eyes.

"Meet Karla Kure."

"...Can you spare me another bottle of Jagermeister on hand"

**Chapter 5 end**

* * *

**And we are done for the chapter!**

**Man this took a while to write again sorry about the delay but hey I'm here.**

**Ok now I probably need to explain some things, the Kure Clan is apart of the Kengen Ashura series and adding them to this made sense to me because they are such a monstrous clan of people that frankly it wouldn't be a surprise if they had dipped their hands into the supernatural so that's one of the reasons why they are here.**

**Other reasons are going to be a secret to me sooooo yeah no spoilers from me.**

**Now at this point I would give you a hint for the next chapter but let's be honest it's pretty damn obvious what's going to happen next and that's the training chapters.**

**And that is going to be fun considering it's pretty much going to be a David Vs Golith situation.**

**Well until then, please drop a review they really do help shape the story.**

**Laters!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ello fans of my fic, I'm so so so so sorry for taking so long for me to post the next chapter IRL and writers block really kicked my head in with how I should write the next chapter, good news though I no longer have it for now.**

**Ok now that's done now I got to explain this to the Reviewer who said my character was overreacting and your correct but in my defence I've actually had the tendency to overthink things and essentially overreact in a non rational way, I still do to this day but I unlike then I take a step back and think things through, in this fic my character has no time to take that step back. it's always been him being thrown into one situation into another.**

**Its thanks to this that his mind is wired to think on the fly and in this case overreact.**

**I hope this helps you to understand this little fact about my character.**

**Now then lets jump into the reading, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Thrown into the pits of… well not hell but it sure as hell feels like it**

_**1st POV**_

"So let me get this right, I have a week to get my ass in tip top fighting shape so I can take on what is essentially a Goliath compared to me." I summarise what Rimuru had just conveyed to me in the last 10 minutes of this intense discussion.

"In short… pretty much." Rimuru said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Why can I suddenly hear the troll song going through your head?" I questioned as I saw that distinctive grin of an internet troll on his face.

"I have absolutely no idea what your talking about." Rimuru said in a nonchalant fashion causing me to just stare at him in the blankest way possible.

"Not to sound like an absolute bummer but have you seen my figure?" I questioned, wondering if Rimuru has actually looked at me in the past day or so, "I'm not exactly the most fit person you've ever seen so the idea thinking you can get me tip top fighting shape is fairly unlikely."

"True in a human's perspective but to us-" Looking over to see Karla pushing herself quite close to my face with a large grin forming on her face. "-We have a method that will put you in tip top shape and be ready to take on anything and I do mean _anything_."

I felt my spine shiver at the word everything, it was almost as if this girl was looking to throw me in the deep end of a pool filled to the brim with Croc's.

"I think I'm ok with- "

"It's either get the training and survive Raian or not and get brutally murdered on the spot or if you feel brave enough you could leave the city and run into whatever brutal beast's open jaws that prowl around the forest looking for their next meal."

…

…

…

God damn it Rimuru you are a fucking savage.

"Fine I'll take the damn training," I said with a grumpy look on my face before moving my line of sight to the still creepy smiling Karla. "When do we start this training?"

"Right now!" Karla yelled out in excited glee as she jumped out of her seat, surprising me with her sudden movement I didn't even really notice how her hand quickly latched itself around my right wrist.

"Come on, let's go make you manly for Blake!?"

"For who-WHOA!"

* * *

_**3rd POV**_

Rimuru watched with a cheeky smile as Karla pulled Hamish up into the air and holding him right over her shoulder almost like she threw a sack of potatoes over her shoulder, well actually in this case Hamish technically was a large sack of potatoes.

"See ya Master Rimaru! I'm going to train Hamish just for Blake!" Karla exclaimed before shooting off leaving only Hamish confused yelling.

"What the hell are you even talking aboooooooooooooouuuuuuuuut!?"

"_Snort_ Ahahahaha oh this is just priceless!" Rimuru busted out laughing his mind continuously playing out the troll song that was indeed going through his mind on loop.

"Still though I'm curious… how did he come here then?" Rimuru wondered aloud with a small interested smirk on his face.

"Rimuru sama! I just got a message!" Hearing the call Rimuru turned to his sprinting secretary with a confused look on his face wondering why was Shion looked so panicked?

* * *

_**1st POV**_

"Ok and we are here!"

"Where the hell is here? And why did you think it would be a good idea to just pick me out of nowhere?" I questioned wondering why did this… admittedly good looking highschool girl think it was a good idea to carry me around like I was nothing.

Which now that I think about is kind of intimidating now.

"In the centre forest."

"I'm sorry you sounded a little too casual could you please repeat that cause I think you just said the centre forest." I exclaimed feeling eerily calm, the type of calm you get before a tornado comes by.

"I did and you are going to train here with these." I watched as the teenager casually pulled out and dropped a pair of holsters on the ground right in front of me. "Now don't worry as long as you can get back to the North village before sundown."

"Hold on how in the hell does this count as training!?" I yelled out in confusion watching how the girl simply just smiled and waved before she suddenly disappeared from view.

…

…

...

"WHAT IN THE-!?"

* * *

_**3rd pov**_

Karla smiled cheekily as she speedily jumped through the high treetops watching how the human below started let out random slurs while also insulting her, well the insults were nothing new but she knew if her grand father heard them she would have to kiss Blakes new love life gone.

"Still I wonder, why did master Rimuru bring you in all of a sudden? Your peculiar mystery Mr human." Karla mused to herself with a glint in her eye obviously curious to see why Rimuru was so interested in this human.

Most humans that came through the village were nothing to scoff at that much was true, but the people Rimuru has a tendency to bring into the village tend to be very… interesting.

Kalra knew that Blake and her father Ghira were a good example of this fact knowing that 6 years ago she and Ghira simply walked in and was introduced to everyone through Rimuru himself.

"Things are getting more and more interesting Master Rimuru, I wonder what you have planned for this one?" Karla wondered before deciding to leave the human to get himself back to the village.

I mean if you were invited by Rimuru you must be capable to return back to the village, right?

* * *

_**1st POV**_

"I am going to die here." I finally exclaimed my time of exploding into random insults and slur finally stopping and allowing me to calmly point out the fairly obvious.

Looking down at the holsters that Karla ever so delightfully dropped for me, picking up the holsters I found two guns in each one, the shoulder holster held a plain gunmetal black Glock 17 and the hip holster held what appeared to be a plain black revolver, I think it's a python but I'm not all that sure to be honest.

"So I have two ordinary guns that resemble my chosen weapons in the shop and I'm in the middle of the forest filled with monsters that will most likely ignore them."

I was unsure how long I stood there for but after what I felt like was more than 2 minutes of staring I decided to be at least a little proactive and slipped on the holsters, the belt holster tightly wrapped around my waist while the shoulder sat right on top of my shoulders.

Once I secured them as best as I could with my little knowledge I pulled out the Glock making sure I had at least one gun out to defend myself, despite having what only two additional mags on the shoulder holster for back up while the revolver only had 3 speed loaders dedicated for holding the spare ammo for that gun.

"I'm gonna die here." I breathed out my eyes moving around the place as the centre forest looked absolutely nothing compared to the rest of the familiar forest, while the devil's forest had dead trees the centre forest had large growth of trees, plants and grass an honest to god paradise jungle if you count the fact that the day sky is just a bright orange and blue ripple in the sky that replicated the earth's own sun.

"Really trying to rip on the sunlight there," I mumbled aloud moving through the forest, my left hand pushing random plants out the way while my right continued to hold my gun just in case.

What the hell kind of monsters even live in the centre forest anyway?

All I know is that these monsters are dangerous but not what lives here.

_ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAR!_

"Oh fuck nuggets!" I found myself yelling out before instinctively dropping down to a crouch as a large shadow flew right over my position, looking up through the thick tree brush I just barely see the large form of a flying monster. "Ask and you receive wow just fucking wow."

Moving on through the forest still crouched down I was slow and careful to check what was in front of me before I continued onwards.

"Ok at this point I really don't think a glock is going to help me here." I mumbled to myself peeking out into a large clearing in front of me, watching carefully I saw the thing that flew over suddenly land on the ground revealing itself to be a red scaled giant wyvern.

Rather than being an idiot that thinks he could take on a fucking wyvern especially that size in the middle of what is counted as the most dangerous place in the familiar forest, I was going to be smart and slowly sneak around, making sure to avoid this clearing.

With that in mind I slowly started to move around, making sure to actually take this slow instead of rushing away like how I usually do.

_Rustle_

Stopping I slowly turned to the sudden rustling and found myself looking eye to eye witch a fairly large looking lizard, not as big as the wyvern but it looked like it was big enough to take my arm off with it's huge jaws.

…

…

…

"Uh I come in peace?"

_ROAR!_

I did not scream like a girl, I screamed like a man… that sounded like a girl.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

_ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAR!_

Turning my head away from the lizard I found the wyvern from before was now looking in our direction.

"FUCK!" I yelled out turning back to lizard, it's head pulled back and jaw open ready to launch itself.

Thinking on the fly I quickly moved to the right pushing myself to combat roll out the way and just watching as the lizard snapped it's jaws closed where I was just crouched. Seeing it blink and look at me the lizard opened his jaws with a hiss probably meant to intimidate me but that was completely destroyed when the Wyvern huge head lunged forwards, it's teeth immediately biting down on the lizard with a horrid crunch of an immediate broken and destroyed nerve system killing it before slowly chipping away at the rest of the flesh and bones with its very very large sharp teeth.

Once the wyvern finished swallowing it's little meal I watched as it's ugly goblin looking face slowly moved to my direction, it's tongue casually licking up the excess blood that was all over it's teeth.

"Fuck me sideways." I breathed out in fearfully watching as the wyvern's head suddenly pulled back, my only indication of something was coming was the small flames that came out the side of it's mouth.

"Shit!" yelping in shock my body quickly moved, jumping up from my crouch into a standing position I was quick sprint myself away just as I heard the monstrous breath of fire being shot out the wyvern's mouth.

"What kind of hell did Karla put me in!?" I yelled out as I could hear the wyvern's large clawed feet stomp right after me while it's body slammed into the unfortunate trees that stood in it's way.

* * *

_**3rd POV**_

Back in the village Rimuru found himself in an interesting position.

"This is a very interesting position I've been put into." Rimuru commented in an interested tone of voice, sitting in his office in his human form Rimuru read the message Shion had gave him with a fine toothed comb.

Checking to see if this message had another meaning or an ulterior message or warning.

"Master Rimuru how do you want to proceed?" Shion questioned in the most serious way possible standing in front of the large beautifully carved desk.

"Well we can't just ignore this small invitation and I've always been a sucker for a cup of tea from a devil or an angel, how long until Raian comes back again?" Rimuru asked looking up to Shion.

"The team keeping taps on General Raian say they will be back in two days, they said Raian has found some… entertainment." Shion said knowing fully well what the definition of entertainment meant from the mysterious General.

"Well tell Raian to get his ass back here, I need him for something he has to test our newest resident." Rimuru said smirking slightly wondering how their resident would do up against his General.

"Of course, but are you sure Hamish can survive against Raian?" Shion asked wondering what her master's opinion on Hamish's own survival against Raian is.

"Slim to none, but then again that's if he makes it out of the forest before sunset maybe just maybe he may have a chance, otherwise we are in for one hell of a wait." Rimuru said smirking evilly knowing fully well the Kure clans get fit plan was simple and to the point.

"Still I don't think he'll make it Master Rimuru, Hamish isn't exactly the fittest men around so how do you suppose he'll survive in the centre forest?" At the question Rimuru leaned back in his leather seat scratching his chin wondering how to put his next sentence into words.

"Well Shion… guess you can call it a leap of faith."

"But we're not angels so how does that-"

"I'm trying to be mysterious here Shion, don't ruin it."

* * *

_**1st POV**_

"Argh god damn it!" I yelped in pain, my left hand going up to my right up as I felt a large gash caused by cutting it on a random broken branch end.

_ROOOOOAAAAR!_

"Oh fuck off already Carl!" I yelled back at the wyvern, its large body trying to slip past a particular large set of thick trees.

Being the dumbass he was the damn lizard just continued to bash it's body against it repeatedly, he even tried to burn the trees down but surprise surprise the trees continued to stand, no seriously they surprisingly stood against the fire which was kinda weird but who the hell am I kidding as long as that fucker was away from me I was perfectly fine with the physic's defying BS.

Sitting myself down against a random tree I slowly pulled off my hooded Jacket before letting out a wince as I saw my white dress shirt's right sleeve had a large red patch from the gash I gained.

"This is going to hurt." I muttered slowly unbuttoning and taking off my shirt just to get a better look at the wound.

"Good news not as serious as the blood makes it out to be but it still hurts like a bitch." I said quickly tearing my shirt's sleeve off before tearing that up into long strips that I used as a makeshift bandage for my arm.

Once they were on and tied I quickly slipped on my half sleeved shirt over myself and then my jacket, shoulder holster still in place I quickly pulled out my glock I had stashed there during my restless chase from Carl the wyvern cunt.

Placing my gun in my left hand I poked my head behind the tree I was hiding behind watching how Carl reluctantly slowly backed off his angry eyes glaring directly at the obstacles that stood right in front of him.

With an angry grunt I watched how Carl slowly turned his body around quite obviously giving up on hunting my ass, which was heart relieving until I slowly realized that was just one monster that lived here, Rimuru said this place was filled with crap like them.

"Aaaaaaaaw fuck!" I yelled out knowing fully well how fucked I was now.

Ok if the idea of being here was bad enough now that I lived through that unfortunate encounter there was more coming my way and that thought did not sit very nicely in my head.

"I need to get the fuck out of here." I exclaimed, wondering how the hell could I get out of this and that only lead to one idea and one idea only, get back to the northside, and since I forgot about which side the other three factions took up I was kinda stuck on going north, unless I want to take my chances and end up back in devil territory again.

Suddenly the image of a smug grinning Discount Ash suddenly popped up and I decided to veto that idea immediately.

"_Sigh_ ok let's just get some water, I'm thirsty and I can do better with something to drink." I finally told myself seeing how my tongue felt absolutely dry from the lack of water I've had in my system.

And food, damn I'm hungry I should have taken the time to eat something instead of just complaining to Rimuru.

"Ah then there's Rimuru… what the hell is he thinking?

"Wait didn't he say that either I could take on Raian with the training or walk out into the forest?"

…

…

…

"YOU SLIMELY FUCKING CUNT-ASAUROUS REX!" I roared at the top of my lungs not caring if my throat burned or I was going to get a sore throat, that mother fucker was going to throw me in here either way!

_Grrrr_

"Oh for-what the fuck is it now!?" I yelled turning my head to the new source of my torment.

And what do you know it's a giant pink skinned Tyrannosaurus rex.

"Fucking-"

_ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!_

"-son of a cunt."

* * *

**Well this sure as hell is something… I really should stop with the cliffhangers I know but in my defense, they are kind of easy to use which is a pretty big sign that I'm being a lazy writer.**

**Yeah no I have no excuse for this but hey can't say I didn't up the interest.**

**Now heres a message for those who play MHW, yes I did just use those and I don't regret it seeing as how they are the bane of my own problems when they pop the fuck out of nowhere and using them seemed appropriate to me.**

**Now for those who did know or understand what I was talking about, lets just it's a bit of an inside joke and carry on.**

**Actually no I've got nothing else to say other than updating the crossover list soooo here we are.**

**List of characters from series**

**RWBY - Ghira Belladonna, Blake Belladonna, ?, ?**

**Reincarnated into a slime - Rimuru, Shion,?, Kaijin, ?, ?**

**List of items from series**

**Destiny 2 - Ace of Spades, The Rat King, ?**

**Monster Hunter Worlds - Ratholos, Anjanath **

**List of series**

**Kengan Ashura**

**RWBY**

**Monster Hunter Worlds**

**Reincarnated into a Slime**

**Destiny**


	7. DISCONTINUED sorry

**Hello all just came here to say ouch since I've decided to drop this project all because I had the "Lets add more stuff and explain later" sickness, yeah sometimes its not a good thing other times there are writers that can use this.**

**For me though this was just… too much I'm sorry for disappointing you all bit good news I made another fic but this time its a crossover with DxD and Monster hunter called Hunters and Devils**

**And its honestly a lot better content wise cause I at least have some sort of idea of what I'm doing, kinda, hopefully.**

**At least I'm trying.**

**That aside yes this discontinued and I'm sorry for wasting your time.**


End file.
